metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Artyom
Artyom or Artem? I just wanna know if we're gonna refer to Artyom as Artyom or Artem because I have seen in a few articles that it says both Artyom and Artem. We should reach a general consesus here. Aarongunk 20:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Artyom of course. Artem is just inaccurate transliteration with letter 'ё' replaced by a more widely used (but fully different in sounding) letter 'е'. E letter is used just because Ё letter is hard to type (it's placed instead of ~ simbol in russian keyboard). BTW, russian voice-over of him sounds much more mature than english one. Template:Infobox Character Thats a horrible character box, I'm gonna create a new one. Let me know if you want any specifcs added to it, I'm just gonna keep it simple for now, I'll add the extra stuff to it later if you dont know how to edit templates. Kewlcrayon 17:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Artem or Artyom, consensus? As a matter of fact Artem is the most correct translitteration. Consensus is impossible to achieve, I suppose, till the day the Russians settle for just ONE way of translating their names - so far, as far I can tell - most Russian citizen's names are translitterated via French in their foreign pasports ... "Artyom", however, is more phonetically correct, in English. - Best rgds, Ian, the Danish translator of "Metro 2033" Confirmed Dialogue I've only heard Artyom say a few lines, mainly "No"s and "Arg!"s but the dialogue section of trivia states several more instances. I've gone to Dead City 1, cranked the volume way up and then listened right after the demon roars. I think there is some kind of noise, though I don't think it comes from Artyom and it certanly doesn't sound like he's saying "What the hell...?", if anything it sounds like something going "Duhhhuh." I'll listen a few more times and listen to other supposed sections. Chaos ian7 03:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, with the first encounter with the demon on Dead City 1, I've never heard Artyom say "What the hell?". I too turned down all other audio except for the character dialogue and never heard it. The main in game dialogue he has is grunting when he is injured. Smokey McPott 09:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What about book? Does he speak's in it?Brother captain 20:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Face Mami.png Mama.png So what do you guys think? Oxontik some some really tricky photos of Artyom showing his face. Can anyone recogize the model, is he reused? Chaos ian7 14:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The guy behing Miller looks somewhat similar to Peter in Exhibition.Smokey McPott 14:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.. Where is this fact in the game "Head of Exhibition after Alex's death (Metro 2033 game only)"? Redsoxusa09 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :In the intro Artyom writes his memoires in Alex's office and the main menu shows the same room. Alex lives in there (He has a bed behind a curtain), so I can't imagine any other reason for Artyom to move in other than "inheriting" his stepfather's position. 00:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blah why does the metro co. hide artyom face gust like halo?? why can't we gust be abel to gust free rome like most game or gust abel to make ower own amor to make you own gun or some thing Firstly, sign your posts. And it's based off the plot of the book, I don't even know how they'd incorporate that into an RPG-like game. Redsoxusa09 00:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does he speak's in a novel? So I have been wondering, does Artyom speak's in novel? What's his personality and traits? :Yes, he does, a lot. As for specifics I can only suggest reading the book, it's a bit too big of a topic to cover just like that. 20:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Brother captain 21:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Character image How about we swap the current one with his actual face seen in the gallery? 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, it is a better image. Make it so, for now, I presume Ian won't have any problems with it. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Actually I'd disagree. The face is A, non-canonical, B, a much more boring picture, and C, a "spoiler" of sorts (such as what Master Cheif would look like without his helm). I wouldn't recommend changing it. Chaosian 08:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::How can a face of a character be non-canonical? Holyshit! 13:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think what he means is that the developers never really meant for the face to be shown. As for spoiler, I don't really know what you mean, as this isn't Halo. Maybe in Last Light, they'll start showing his face, but I do think the image with his face should be used. 15:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: -__- 00:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Exactly, the face is just a template that goes with the model, and as we've commented on before it doesn't look intentional, or unique. If we change the image to that, we may as well go replace the Master Cheif picture at the Halo wiki with those camera glitch screenshots. Chaosian 03:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sorry, I was logged out for some reason I guess, but the above anon reply was me. The face does look rather unique, I don't recall seeing any of the main characters with it. Too bad Smish and Smokey aren't here. Your Halo 3 correlation is completely irrelevant, that was a glitch and was intended to be an easter egg (the face was that of a Bungie employee), the face found in M2033 was captured during a cutscene. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: If they had wanted Artyom's face to actually be seen, then they would have not gone to such extremes to hide it. I don't dout that the they gave the cutscene model a face, we can see that clear as day, but I think in aquiring the image by exploiting the camera in the cutscenes you're losing the validity of it. Using an image of the game's model from an oportunistic moment in a cutscene is like turning on no-clip, exiting out the nearest wall and saying that it's an in-universe that the entire Moscow Metro is actually a bunch of un-connected sections floating in a void. Chaosian 04:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::: You make a good point. I suppose we'll have to wait until Last Light to see if we'll get to see Artyom's face. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Hey, anything's possible. They gave Isaac a voice in Dead Space 2 after all. Chaosian 04:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Heh, funny you mentioned, I've been running through the Ishimura in the first Dead Space, and I must admit the first is much more scarier than the second. Maybe it's because I've forgotten about all the jumpy parts, but the atmosphere is far more creepier than the 2nd. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 05:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah I know what you mean. Dead Space has a lot of bad scares, "jump scares" and shock value moments, but it didn't have too many genuinely scary but it did have a few (guy banging his head, should I say?). DS 2 was kinda missing that. Chaosian 05:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So that's a no? 09:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Despite recient edits, \hat is indeed a no. Unless 4A states that this is the real face or othe evidence in favor of it can be thought of. Chaosian 15:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :If this repeats - lock the page from editing. There was a war over the profile picture of the main character on the Dead Space wiki way back and the blocking helped a lot. I won that time anyway :3 18:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You're on Dead Space Wiki?! I'm just starting to edit there. Isaac Clarke, what a man. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I was on Dead Space wiki. I provided a major part of the current image stock and walkthroughs. I don't plan to return there until Dead Space 3 comes out. 19:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I'll see you on there eventually I suppose. I'm gonna go ahead and ask M:LL on Twitter if the face is real, or just a place holder, and I'll get back to you if I get a reply. 02:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I swear to God I signed in before posting that... >:| [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I doubt we'll get a response but it's always worth a try. If they say yes (though I can't imagine why then would) then it's certanly a good reason to put it up. Chaosian 03:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I feel like MetroVideoGame (the official twitter of Last Light) isn't very active and won't respond, but I could potentially get a response out of Huw on his twitter. Time will tell. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 03:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I Think the current (End game) image should stay. Its the only time the devs wanted us to see artyoms face, at least a small part of it. The other faces are placeholders, similar to how Artyoms body at the start of the game is the same as the Metro dwellers with the vest and small tatoo arund the bicep. I Think it should stay, also considering its a very high quality image and a new or inexperienced player will only identify this picture as artyom and not any others Smish34 12:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC)